<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boxing Day at the Burrow by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944429">Boxing Day at the Burrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Relationships, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 7: "Holiday Family Portrait."</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boxing Day at the Burrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 7: "Holiday Family Portrait."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Time for the family photo!" Molly said, standing.</p>
<p>"Percy's gonna ruin the pic with his ugly mug," George murmured to Ginny a little too loudly.</p>
<p>Charlie chuckled and slipped between George and Bill, Fleur and the children standing to his other side.</p>
<p>"Where's Molly? Not Mum, little Molly," Percy said, exasperated.</p>
<p>"Lily's in the loo," Al announced to no one in particular.</p>
<p>"Rose, let me fix your hair," Hermione said, armed with a hairbrush.</p>
<p>Harry took Lily's hand and manoeuvred them toward Ginny, James, and Al.</p>
<p>"On three, everyone say, 'Butterbeer!'" Arthur shouted over the din.</p>
<p>"One... Two... Three!"</p>
<p>"BUTTERBEER!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>